1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for combining a pair of components which form part of an item of stationery which is used in mounting a cover member made of synthetic resin on the surface of an item of stationery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to ornament the design of an item of stationery by furnishing the surface thereof with a cover member made of synthetic resin.
In general, such an assembly is made by bonding together a pair of components or by fastening them together with screws.
However, when combined together with an adhesive, the components may separate easily as the adhesive used may change with time. The latter method is also disadvantageous in that the heads of the screws stick out, ruining the appearance of the stationery.